


Field of Silver and Crimson

by Olivegully



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gore, Hitchhiking, Horror, Revenge, Slasher, final boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivegully/pseuds/Olivegully
Summary: For the tumblr prompt “Final boy Sodapop”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Field of Silver and Crimson

Moonlight washed over a blood bathed form, staring up at a starstreaked sky with hollows for eyes, tears of red streaming down a sunken pale face. 

“Get up...” Sodapop gently urged his youngest brother where he kneeled by his side. He nudged him softly, as if he were just waking the boy up for school. “We have to go find the others, c’mon, you can do it.”

The silence was maddening. The feild where they lay was cold and the tall grass and catwillows around swayed gently in the midnight breeze, long stalks glistening with crimson.

“You’re okay baby, they-they’re gone now. I promise. Ain’t nobody gon’ hurt you now.” He put both hands on Ponyboy’s cheeks, horrified by how cold they were. 

“Jesus, you’re freezing!” He took off his flannel and draped the yellow fabric over his brother. 

“You can... You can just sleep then, I’m gonna go get help.” He finally stuttered, standing up to wander about the field.

As he slowly walked the field of silver and crimson, he started to remember;

Sodapop Ponyboy and Steve had been walking home after sneaking out to a party. It was honestly pretty boring, no action at all, and plus, Ponyboy was getting pretty anxious so Sodapop had convinced Steve to leave early and help them walk home. They didn’t have a car, so hitchhiking seemed like the best option, dear god were they wrong.

The man who picked them up seemed ordinary at first glance. He looked to be upperclass, sort of like a soc, but definitely way older. His face was tired and wrinkled, as if he’d aged years just from worry. His hair was brown, streaked with little waves of gray and white. He drove a nice car, light yellow, and wore lots of rings on his fingers. But there was something that stuck out to Sodapop, a familiar ring on a necklace, pressed against his heart. 

He was asking all these questions, like where they were from, what they were doing out so late, why they wanted to be dropped off at a gasstation instead of at their house, how many people would be waiting for them, how many people would notice if they went missing, why they were stupid enough to hop in a stranger’s car.

Sodapop answered cheerily, but he noticed that Steve was looking worried. Ponyboy was already asleep in Sodapop’s lap, as there wasn’t much room in the car. Thats when Sodapop started asking questions.

“Why are we in a field?” 

The man did not answer, in fact he stepped on the gas harder. 

“Is this a detour?” Steve piped up, his voice slightly shakey with fear.

“I suppose you could say that.” Replied the man, and then he pulled off on the side of the road and turned to them. Sodapop stared for a little while, until he recognized a buisness card in the man’s pocket. His heart sunk when he saw what the card read.

‘Dr. Sheldon’


End file.
